


今夜往 Just Tonight

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye





	今夜往 Just Tonight

1.  
　　他们经常聊天——在某些盖伦未陷入自己的世界无法自拔的时候，他们聊一点文学，不少艺术，和很多科学，在极偶然的情况下他们提到了原力，提到了绝地。奥森对这个话题有一点为难，他不知道盖伦的态度，但他猜测他不相信这荒谬的理论，他是科学家，或者说他将是科学家，他理所应当信仰一切理性、可证明的东西。

　　“你相信原力吗，奥森？”他们挨着坐在花园里，奥森身上暖烘烘的，带着一点木质调的干燥香气。

　　“很难说，”奥森小心翼翼地措辞，“至少现在我没有理由相信，原力太虚无，我们就讲讲绝地——规矩古怪，权利过大，职责重复，靠着科学暂时还无法解释的能力，太不好管辖……”

　　“那就是不相信了，”盖伦的声音听上去很快乐，他很高兴这位年轻一些的朋友和自己又多了一些共通之处，“我也不相信，我不相信什么魔法，不相信什么宗教，我甚至知道不能相信自己的眼睛……”

　　“当然，”奥森温柔地拍了拍激动的友人的肩膀，他不常见到盖伦这样，甚至觉得有些欣喜，“只有已经证实的东西，才足够可信。”

　　“说的那么严苛也不对……”盖伦皱了皱眉头，“但我会证明的，我会用科学解释它的，我会剖析它运作的机制，或许还有更多。”

　　奥森用力地握了一下他的手，轻轻地笑了起来，“和你一样，我也不相信原力，不相信魔法，不相信一切宗教，但我相信你，相信你说的话，”盖伦对他的认可显得相当受用，奥森喜欢他眼睛亮起来的样子，天真地被世界留下的这一大堆谜题困住，“我相信你可以，我总是相信你的。”

　　“我到时肯定和你分享，”盖伦撑着他的肩膀站起来，又用另一只手拨掉一根粘在奥森发丛里的草梗，他像是想到了什么，“我会很快同你分享的。”奥森反射性地把手盖在盖伦按住他肩膀的手背上，盖伦抱歉地笑了笑，抽回手独自一个人揉着额头走开了。

　　他不是第一次这样匆匆离开了，奥森理解他，他不会在脑子里充满“为什么”，“他去哪儿”等类似疑问。奥森从一开始就知道自己只是短暂地把这个男人从他自己的“奇幻世界”里抓出来了一会儿，他不敢自诩是盖伦和真实世界沟通的桥梁，但盖伦总是游离的。奥森觉得自己在放风筝，又觉得盖伦飞得太高了，他拽着丝线，有的时候没用，但幸好更多时候是有用的。

　　盖伦不是那个需要很多人理解他的人，如果他是，也许作为一个沉默寡言的人，他根本不会惹上这么多麻烦，也不会惹上自己。

　　奥森用和盖伦相似的动作揉了揉眉心，他很清楚比起盖伦的天赋来说，是盖伦的孤僻先吸引了他。他从没喜欢过人群里的弱势者，但盖伦自有他强的那一面，他伸手去保护他，无非是想只看到那一面而已。

　　从不喜欢到喜欢，人还变得真是快，但这并不令他感觉到困扰，他通常对自己的感受坦诚相待。奥森躺了下去，初秋的草地才失了一点儿水分，软得出奇，而下午的阳光还很舒服，他觉得自己还能再多休息一会儿。

 

2.  
　　奥森比他年轻。

　　但他很少这样觉得，比如奥森还是孩子或者是怎么样，他只觉得奥森是一个很好的朋友，他不知道别人对友人的定义，但奥森一定符合最好的那一位所需要的所有条件。

　　“你在想什么？”奥森在上飞行艇前递给他一块糖，盖伦说不上那是什么味道，但很黏，他正用舌尖努力想舔化粘在后槽牙上的残余糖块。

　　“想你真是个好朋友。”

　　“是吗，”风吹动奥森卷曲的额发，他的眼睛蓝的像一汪湖，“我以为你会想点更有趣的事情，比如……你知道的，宇宙什么的。”

　　盖伦认真地盯着奥森抓着方向盘的手指看，他不是故意的，他只是很想把那糖块弄出来，没心思注意要往哪看这么无聊的事情，“你就想得出那一件有意思的事情吗？”

　　“普通人会听出我在开玩笑，但盖伦·厄索不是个那样的普通人。”奥森一板一眼地说。

　　盖伦微微皱起了鼻子，他终于把那剩的一点糖舔化了，虽然不是他最想要的那种解决问题的方式，但也够不错的，“你别那么说，奥森。”

　　奥森无奈地笑了起来，他倒是真的觉得这样的盖伦很有趣，“你依然没觉得我在开玩笑？”

　　“你是在开玩笑吗？”

　　“当然不是，”奥森板起脸，“和普通人做朋友有什么意思呢？”

　　盖伦略微思考了一会儿其中的逻辑联系，他对自己推断出来的结果不是很开心，尽管他也不太明白这种不开心来自何处，“因为我特别，才和我做朋友吗？”

　　他们沉默了一会儿，时间的长度足够让盖伦觉得奥森是默认了，但奥森突然低下头吃吃地笑了起来，盖伦突然明白了什么，“你拿我寻开心。”

　　“我可没有，盖伦，我可没有，我先前就说了，只是个玩笑而已。”他笑得更开心了，抓着方向盘的指尖都因为忍耐不住的笑意而轻轻颤抖，他不常这么欺负他的朋友——尤其是在人际交往这种对盖伦来说十分困难的事情上。简单说来，在这件事上，他更习惯扮演引导者的角色。

　　他当然是想要他懂得多一点，但显然，什么都不懂也很有趣。

　　“嘿，奥森，你不能不看着路开飞行艇，这可是很危险的。”

　　奥森看了一眼盖伦，他没像是在生气，反倒是因为放下了什么而松了一口气，“你还一下就学会了岔开话题呢，盖伦。”

　　“你知道不是那样的，这可不是你一个人，我还坐在这儿呢。”

　　“行啦，说教可是我的工作，你不应该抢去自己干，”奥森平复了笑意，“我还不需要一个不会开的人来教我呢。”

　　“不是不会，”盖伦纠正道，“是你没让我尝试过，我能学会的。”

　　“你当然可以，我相信你会比我学得快的，但既然我会，你何必浪费你那聪明的脑袋学这个。”奥森柔声说，他倒是真觉得盖伦不该浪费天赋，尽管那玩意在他身上多到大概随便浪费一点儿也没什么关系。

　　“你要教我吗？”

　　你看，他总是这么固执，“当然，为什么不呢。”奥森听见自己说。


End file.
